Bright Star
by LaReinaBlanca
Summary: She's a signer, but not just any kind of signer, she's something more, much more. She will have to find the other signers for the great threat that's going to come in our world. Will Laila find all the signers? Will she finally know who she really is? Or will that still be a mistery for her? A great secret will be reveal to her and she will have to make a choice.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Awakening**

I feel strange like, if I'm in a place that I shouldn't be but, at the same time I'm calm. Then I open my eyes and I'm in a white room where a tall man was standing looking at the window that was on the other side of the room.

- I'm glad that you have finally woke up.- say the tall man with a calm voice. I could feel that he was a kind person but something deep inside was bothering him like if he was sad for something.

- Who are you? Where am I? and…- I start to ask but then my last question was about to be… who was I? Then he start to turn around to look at me, he was a tall, skinny man. He have white hair which mean that he was old, but he didn't look to old to me. He have pale skin and purple-silver eyes.

- I see that your wondering who you are, am I right?- he ask me which I only nod. - I only know that your name is Laila and that you were running away from some guys that were from the Arcadia Movement. The Arcadia Movement are people with psychic powers, people with powers that everyone is afraid of them. The person in charge of that place order to those guys to take you to them, but fortunately security found you and try to save you. The psychic duelist were much more powerful than we ever thought they could be but, in that moment… you use your own power and save them before they could be kill and you almost make kill them with that attack. From the great amount of energy you unleash… you lost consciousness and the doctors found that you have amnesia which that only mean that the damage you cause to your brain make you lost your memories. And it might not be easy for you to recover them from day to night.

With that I understand why I was here. But I still have one question, why did he help me? And then I felt pain in my right arm which I look again I saw that I have a mark.

- You see… you're a signer, one of the chosen ones from the Crimson Dragon. Your mark symbolize the body, but much more than that it symbolize… the reincarnation of the Crimson Dragon.- say Goodwin which make me to be shock.

- You mean that… I'm the reincarnation of the Crimson Dragon?- I ask shock.

- I know that this is all new to you and much more now that you can't remember anything. Maybe you knew something about it went you have your memories or maybe not. It will be better if you know it right now before it gets even much more stranger went you feel the pain in your arm much more frequent. Your duty is to protect this world from the darkness that's threatening our world, as a signer and as the reincarnation of the Crimson Dragon or should I say… Crimson Princess.- say Goodwin while he bow to me. Now I was beginning to think that maybe this was a coincidence that I was here in the first place. Then I stand up from the bed I was and I feel like I was somehow powerful and that my duty have just begun.

- Goodwin. I believe you. And if what you said is truth then my destiny has already been written from the beginning. I will do anything to protect this world, but first we most find the rest of my guardians.- I say, I didn't know why I say that but it feel right to say it.

- Actually I have already toke that time to find them, your highness. You see I'm preparing a tournament to the most strongest duelist from the world to come, and I have already found them, but to make sure that they are who we think they are. Then we will put them in test in this tournament.- say Goodwin.

- I see. Then, how many signers to you need to find?- I ask him.

- I need two more.- he say.

- In that case I will find them. But not in my real self, I will pass myself as another person. With that they will never know who I' am and my identity will be safe.- I say to him.

- I'm glad that you said that. In that case I will prepare everything for you. I will send some of my employers to bring you some clothes and take you to a deck shop. You will need to make a new deck and I will make sure that you have everything you need. Later we will discuss this in my home, where you will stay.- say Goodwin went he start to leave and close the door, I went toward the window and saw the hole city in here. It was so beautiful, but I was afraid that whatever darkness is coming it will make everyone suffer.

Some Time Later…

I was beginning to dress myself because an employer came with different kinds of clothes for me to choose. She brought me a dresses, pants, blouses, skirts, short jackets, tennis, boots, slippers, socks, stocks and tights. I choose to wear a dark purple-blue skirt, a dark purple-blue short jacket, a red blouse, dark stockings and dark purple-blue slippers. Next, I to the employer that if she could take me to a place were I could cut my hair. We went to the city and I cut my long light blue hair to below my elbows. After that she took me to a deck store where I should buy my own deck, I found many types of packs and structure decks. Then I found some structure decks that got my attention, those were; Crystal Avenge and Moonlight Evolution. I saw that I have enough DP points to buy the two structure decks and with that I was going to see what kind of monsters I will have and choose to make my deck. The employer took me to Goodwin's mansion where I was suppose to live from now on, I have a beautiful light blue room with a white blue bed. After the employer left I start to check the structure decks and I was amaze to find very powerful cards and I love them. The one that got my attention was the Moonlight Evolution because it have many synchro monsters that I like but most of all, they seem very familiar to me. They were; Moonlight Wind Dragon, Moonlight Stream Dragon, Moonlight Fairy Dragon, Moonlight Archfiend Dragon, Moonlight Rose Dragon, Moonlight Star Dragon and Moonlight Crimson Dragon. Moonlight Crimson Dragon was the one that got most my attention because it feel like if that card was mine from the start. Then I felt attract with Moonlight Star Dragon, for no reason I keep looking at it and for some reason I start to feel my face turn warm. Why was I feeling like this? Did I really know that card or… the owner of it? Maybe I was just exaggerating, then I heard a nock in my door.

- Come in.- I say kindly.

- I'm sorry, but I have something important to tell you before you can do whatever your planning to do.- say Goodwin.

- Ok, I hear you.- I say putting my full attention to him.

- Well first of all, I need to tell you that sends you don't have a last name then I will give you mine instead.- say Goodwin making me be shock. Did he did what I really heard? Was I… his foster daughter?

- You said what?- I ask in shock.

- I said that your now my daughter, sends you don't have a last name for yourself I will give you mine as if you were my real daughter. Nobody knows about my past and with that everyone will believe that your really my real daughter.- say Goodwin, I didn't know what to say or feel. To be happy or be mad at him, I just let it go.

- Thank you. Goodwin.- I say to him which I saw a smile in his face and later he look at the table were my cards were and I saw him be shock of some of my cards.

- Are those… synchro monsters?- he ask me.

- Yes… I just bought them a few minutes ago.- I say to him and he took Moonlight Crimson Dragon.

- This card… whatever you do, don't let it get away from you.- say Goodwin handle me the card.

- Why?- I ask him, I knew that it was a stupid question because even if he said it to me, I will never let any of my cards get away from me.

- Because this card represents one of the Crimson Dragon's Cards.- say Goodwin making me be surprise again. So that's why I feel so close to that card, because I was the reincarnation of the Crimson Dragon I feel very close to those who were their dragon protectors.

- All right then, I will never let it get away from me.- I say to him which make him smile again and leave me in my new room.

At Night…

Finally I finish constructing my new deck, finally I was with my most powerful cards in there and many strategies that nobody will ever know about. That night I fall asleep, but in that night my mind was been seeing faces and for a certain person, it was a boy with tan skin, black hair with gold highlights and Aquarian eyes. For some odd reason I felt my face turn warm or should we said hot. If I was feeling like that then that only mean that maybe I was falling for him. Wait, how can I fall for someone went I don't even know him? But I most say that he really is handsome, then before I knew I was drooling. Just great, just what I just needed, I was fantasying with him. I went back to sleep and just let those images to fill my mind, maybe there was a reason why I was seeing him in my dreams. I just hope that I can survive the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Feel The Wind**

**(Laila's POV)**

The Next Day…

I woke up very happy, for no reason I open my window and let a nice breeze touch my face. Then I went to the bathroom and take a shower, later I dress up with the same clothes that I wore yesterday. I went down the stairs to be in the living room were Goodwin was waiting for me to have breakfast, then I told him that I wanted to be outside which he let me and with that I left.

In the City…

I walk and see many places, then a turbo store got my attention and I went inside. I found that they were selling Duel Runners. They show me different types of runners and then I see one that I like. It was a blue with pink lines in it's design. I told them that I want it and that they give me the most faster CPU they have and the most powerful motor that they have. I took my new D-Runner to my new home and for some odd reason I pit up a laptop that was in my room and went to the garage to fix my runner. This was very strange because I didn't know that I was a mechanic. Oh well, maybe that's the reason why I was able to fix my new runner, I chance it's color to a white one and put the pick lines to be a dark purple-blue lines. Then I put the motor and the CPU in it. The sound that my runner give me was very powerful and I was glad about it. Later I went to a shop were I could buy a runner suit because I didn't want to be on it with my normal clothes. I found one that was the same color as my runner; white pants, white boots, a white jacket and white gloves with dark purple-blue lines. Before I could think about it I see a red blouse that I could put on and later the jacket on. I buy all of that and return to my home as quickly as I could. Once in there I put on my new suit and I found out that it fit me well, I was beginning to think that the suit wouldn't fit me because of my big breast. I was glad that it didn't come to this. Later I went to the garage and found my runner, I put the cables of my computer out of my runner and I put on my helmet, and sit on my runner. I was a little nervous because this was my first time on a runner. But something tell me that it was going to be alright and that I should head on. Before I knew I turn on my runner and use the breakers to make my way on. Then I feel the wind in my face and it seem so familiar to me, I didn't know how but I like that I was going as such speed that nobody could catch me now. It was as if I was free.

Some Time Later…

I spend much of my time in my runner that I didn't notice that it was already getting late. I return to the mansion and the security guards let me go on in. I place my runner in the garage and place my computer to see how my runner was. I was impress the data base check that I went with such much speed that it was as if I was flying. Later I took my computer with me in my room, then I took off my suit to take a shower. Then I put on my pajama which was a long red dress with a dark purple-blue short shirt. (a version of Akiza's pajamas). Finally I went to sleep, for some odd reason I dream of a duel stadium and that two people were turbo dueling in the middle of the night. Then above them were two dragons, they look similar to my Moonlight Star Dragon and to my Moonlight Archfiend Dragon. But even much more shocking was that above those dragons was another one, but much more bigger and it was a red dragon. No, it was the Crimson Dragon, almost similar to my Moonlight Crimson Dragon only that mine was little. Then I look much more closely to them and found out that the two of them have their own marks lighting up. One of them have a white circle runner and the other was a dark red runner, the one who was ridding the dark red runner seem so much familiar to me. Before I could notice who he really was, the last thing I see from them was that both of them have deep red eyes. I wake up at the moment I saw that, why was I seeing those things? Did it mean that my protectors where right now with me? Or are they telling me something that I didn't notice before? Whatever they mean I will found out sooner or later, and I think that the answers I'm looking for will soon come to me. I just hope that I can unlock those memories before anything bad comes to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Truth Vision**

**(Laila's POV)**

The Next Day…

I wake up relax and calm, I didn't feel bad or tire like my other nights. It feel strange, but it seem like this was going to be a great day. I went outside again to the city and this time I have many turbo duels with many different people which I won everyone of them. With my new deck nobody was able to defeat me, it was as if I was already an expert on this. I could drive very well in the most difficult parts of the city and turbo duel at the same time. I went back with so much adrenalin inside of me, then Goodwin walk toward me and say that I will be entering to the Fortune Cup, and that he have already found the other signer, only one left to find out. Finally the plan will begin in a few more days and finally we will now who are the signers.

- Goodwin.- I say calling him before he could leave.

- Yes?- he ask me.

- I want to tell you that… if… you… could… let me live in the city.- I say to him which make him see me right into my eyes. I could see the shock in his face, but then it change to a nice one and only nod.

- I understand. And yes, you can live in the city. I will prepare a place were you can live and that way you will have your own space. Besides, your already on age to live on your own now.- say Goodwin already leaving until I stop him with another question.

- Wait, what do you mean by I'm already at age?- I ask him.

- I mean that your 18 years old. Went you were in the hospital we found out that you were an adult. Which mean that I can't adopt you, only if you want me to give you my last name which you accept.- say Goodwin. I only smile at him which I was really grateful to him.

- Thank you, Goodwin.- I say to him and with that I leave to head toward my room to take a shower. Later I prepare my stuff so that I will be ready to leave at once. Before I knew it Goodwin tell my that my new home was already set and that I will be leaving at the high tops of New Domino City. With that a limo took all my stuff and my duel runner to my new home. It was a tall building and at the top was a big and beautiful house; inside was well decorate, the walls were white and the doors and windows were made of crystal. You could say that it was a home of an ultra millionaire. Outside was a big pool and I have one indoors too, I also have a big garden with many different types of roses, trees and flowers. This was a perfect place to live for the rest of my life. With all my stuff ready I put my stuff in my new room and went toward the kitchen, I was beginning to think that I would have to find a job, but to my surprise my kitchen was fill of food, even in my fridge was fill of food. There were many kinds of food that I could even pass a hole year without buying any food. Oh well, I took many ingredients to make an spaghetti for myself. I most say that I didn't know how I could cook, but I didn't care about it. Later I eat my spaghetti with some whine because that's how in Italy eat the spaghetti.

At night…

I went back to bed with my pajama in my white bed. It was soft alone with my pillows. For some reason I feel good to be in my new home and I didn't think of anything bad could really happen now. In some point of the night I wake up and then my right arm start to make me feel pain. Finally I look outside and look at the moon, for some odd reason I see that the hole sky turn red and then the dream I have last night came back to me. I ran to change into my ridding suit and took my runner to head toward the energy was taking me. Without notice I found out that Moonlight Crimson Dragon appear next to me.

- Laila. Go to the stadium.- say Moonlight.

- You talk?- I ask her.

- Yes, remember that a signer have many abilities that normal people can't do.- say Moonlight.

- What do you mean at the stadium?- I ask her.

- One signer is there and I think that his opponent will soon reveal his true identity.- say Moonlight.

- The last signer!- I say and with that I hurry up to the stadium. Once in there I feel my arm start to burn, I put my runner in a corner of a highway in front of the stadium so nobody could find it. Once inside I found that the Kind of Duels was dueling someone and before I could think about it, I see that they were ridding the same D-Runners that I saw in my dream. So this was my own dream coming true. Before I could do anything my arm burn even more and above us a huge red dragon appear. Then I see that the two people who were dueling, their eyes… turn red. That huge dragon was… the Crimson Dragon. Later I notice that they have synchron monsters, but they were the same ones that I have with a different version.

- Those dragons are Red Dragon Archfiend and… Stardust Dragon.- say Moonlight.

- You know them?- I ask her.

- Yes.- I hear a sad tone in her voice went she answer me. I look back at the duel and notice that the one who have Stardust Dragon was the same boy I saw in my dreams. Before I could see who was going to win a strong wind came and send them flying. The Crimson Dragon look at me before it went to the sky and vanish. By the time the wind was over I see that their runners were push to the side and that each one of them was off of their runners. Finally I see that each one of them have a mark on their own, then sector security came and took the boy I see in my dreams before been taken away. I want to do something, but Moonlight stop me.

- You most get out of here or you will be a suspect before you know it.- she say and with that I left and head toward my D-Runner and vanish like the wind like the Crimson Dragon did. That guy, why was he taken away? And most of all, why did he have the Crimson Dragon mark? Could it be that he was something else then just a signer? With so many questions in my head with no answers, by the time I got to my home I put one my pajama again and wish that nothing bad happen to him.

**(Yusei's POV)**

Something was really strange, first I have this strange thing in my arm and later it vanish, then I felt like if someone else instead of Jack and me was in the stadium, but the question was... who?


End file.
